Just Maybe
by i.cutie.pie.i
Summary: Ella and Harry Potter didn't expect much from this year. After all, how could their eleventh birthday be any different from the ones before it? Follow the Potters' through their first Year at Hogwarts. Will Ella also be sorted into Gryffindor or will she be in Slytherin? Maybe Ella will find a friend in a blonde haired Slytherin named Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story. I Don't own anything only Ella. hope you enjoy! and please Review**

A man appeared on the corner of Private Drive, he appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The man was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and rooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrives in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again-the next lamp flicked into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. Albus turned to the cat and said,

"I should've known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall." He turned back around and started walking towards the houses on Private Drive.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." When Albus Dumbledore turned around instead of a cat sitting on a step she saw a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly matching the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. The woman walked to where Dumbledore stood, and they started walking down the street together.

"How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"You'd be stiff if you had been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could be celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way her." Dumbledore recalled, as Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right" she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no-even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. I was on their news." She jerked her head back at the house they stopped at which belonged to the Dursley's. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They are bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lode our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"  
I know you haven't," Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only on You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too-well-noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that re flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About what he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor a women had fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare s she did now. It was plain believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," She pressed on, "is that last night the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're-dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James. . . I can't believe it. . . I didn't want to believe it. . . Oh, Albus."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's twins, Ella and Harry. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill those little babies. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Ella and Harry Potter, Voldemort's powers somehow broke-and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"And what will happen to the children?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hagrid is bringing them." Dumbledore confirmed

"Do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something this important?" Professor McGonagall questioned Dumbledore's choose.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore assured her.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tent to- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for the sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild-long tangles of bushy black hair and bard his most of his face, he had hands the size of trash lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two bundles of blankets.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." HHe address them, as he got of the huge bike.

"No problems, I trust Hagrid?" Dumbledore questioned

"No, sir. The Little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him. The little girl has been awake the whole time though," Hagrid said.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over one of the bundles of blankets. Inside was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. They then looked over in the other bundle of blanket as the girl. Her eyes wide open, the color startled the Professors, an interesting color of hazel with piercing blue on the outside. She too had jet-black hair and a lightning bolt shaped cut on her forehead. Hagrid handed Professor McGonagall the boy and Dumbledore the girl. As they walked up to one of the house's front doors, McGonagall had to question Dumbledore's decision to leave them here.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving them with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable." McGonagall said as she tried to persuade Dumbledore to change his mind. "They really are-," Dumbledore cut her off, "The only family they have left." McGonagall tried again,

"These children will be famous. Every child in our world will know their names." McGonagall said as they set the babies on the front step of the house on Private Drive.

"Exactly, they're far better off growing up away from all of that. Until they are ready." Dumbledore explained as he put a letter on top of the bundles of blankets that held Ella and Harry Potter. As Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were walking off, Dumbledore turned around and said "Good luck Ella and Harry Potter." And with that they were gone, and no one would now they were there except the two little babies that laid on the front door step of four house on Private Drive .


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up early that morning by my annoying Aunt Petunia, and her annoying high pitched voice. But it was better than getting woken up but my Uncle Vernon, and his insanely loud voice. I got up, changed my clothes and make my way down the hallway to my brother's room. Well, I wouldn't call it a room, but more of a closet. As I walked down the staircase I was pushed aside by my older cousin Dudley.

Dudley is big boy to say the least; he has watery blue eyes and thick blond hair, at least four times the size of Harry and at least six times the size of me. Dudley runs up and down the stairs, which I didn't get because the boy hated exercise. I just had to ask.

"Dudley, what on earth are you doing?" He looked confused for a moment, before he looked away and continuing to run up and down the stairs.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley yelled before laughing. As I saw Harry opening the door to his closet, Dudley ran down the stairs and past the door, pushing Harry back and closing the door in his face, before going into the kitchen.

I walked to the closet door, opened it and saw my twin brother putting his glasses back on. I never really realized how similar we look to each other. We both had jet-black hair, both short and skinny. The skinny part is probability from being neglected for the past nine (soon to be ten) years. We also both had a strange lightning bolt scar on our foreheads. The only thing different, besides being different genders, were our eyes. Harry had startling green eyes, and I had hazel eyes with a dark blue hint to them. They were different to say the least; I got made fun of by Dudley because of them all the time.

I held out my hand to Harry to help him up. "You ok?" I asked. He looked alright but I just wanted to be sure.

"Fine. Good morning by the way." Harry always had the brighter attitude. Me, on the other hand, I look at life with more realist expectations. Harry hugged me, before we went into the kitchen.

"Just cook breakfast. And try not to burn anything." Aunt Petunia barked at us. I glared her with the most evil stare, though I had to admit it wasn't really intimidating. Harry nudged me, reminding me not to start a fight. He was the calmer one of us. I usually want to go with my gut instinct, but Harry always tells me to pick my fights carefully. Boring, if you ask me.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied as he started taking the bacon off the stove. I pushed him gently to tell him I got this. He would have burnt it, and I wasn't in the mood to be in trouble, even if Aunt Petunia was being obnoxious.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" Aunt Petunia ranted on as if anyone would care what she said.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy." Uncle Vernon demanded, as if we worked for him.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said like a broken record. He is always being nice and polite to them and they don't even deserve it.

I was bring the bacon plate to the table as Harry starts pouring the coffee for the adults.

"Aren't they wonderful, darling?" Aunt Petunia said as she walked Dudley to the sitting room to see his birthday presents. There had to be at least 40 present boxed and wrapped just for one evil boy.

"How many are there?" Dudley shouted, ungratefully. Here it comes one of Dudley's famous little tizzies. I swear he has to act like a three year older all the time.

"36. Counted them myself." Uncle Vernon said as if counting to 36 was a huge accomplishment. I can see Dudley's face turn a thousand shades of red in 3.2 seconds.

"36? But last year, last year I had 37!" Dudley screamed, I glanced at Harry to see what he thought on this whole big fight over having one less present than last year. Poor, poor, little Dudley. Harry and I would be lucky to have one present for the both of us.

"Well some are quite bigger than last year's." Uncle Vernon tried to reason with Dudley, but we all know that is a hopeless dream.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley screamed. I am so lucky I wasn't deaf by now.

"Now this is what we are going to do. When we go out, we'll buy you two new presents. How's that, Pumpkin?" Aunt Petunia said trying to save the day and maybe her ears, since she was standing right next to him. He crossed his chubby arms and agreed begrudgingly.

Breakfast went the same as usual. Harry and I were completed ignored, which is better than being yelled at. About an hour and three arguments later, we were exiting the house. Finally!

"It should be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it." Aunt Petunia said as she tried to keep Dudley in good spirits. Dudley and Aunt Petunia got in the car. I followed Harry, but as he was about to get in, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.

"I'm warning you know, kids. Any funny business, any at all and you won't have any meals for a week. Now get in." Uncle Vernon threatened, as he pointed the car key at us. After that, we got in the car and drove to the zoo.

When we got there the first thing Dudley wanted to see was the Reptile House. The Reptile House was not overly packed, I mean you had a couple of tourists and summer camps here and your normal families. When we go into the Reptile House, we were looking at a big tan, brown and black snake. It wasn't moving, so of course Dudley was not impressed.

"Make it move." Dudley demanded. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass window, and said "Move." Then went back to the newspaper he was reading.

Dudley then banged hard on the glass window and scream on the top of his lungs "MOVE!" I looked around at the people that stop to stare at the rude boy screaming and banging on the glass like a manic.

"He's asleep." Harry stopped him and defended the sleeping snake. Uncle Vernon glared at him, and I glared a big hole in the back of Uncle Vernon's head. He then turned around and walked away with Aunt Petunia and Dudley to find something that was, in Dudley's view, 'interesting'.

After the Dursley's walked away Harry turned back to the glass, I walked up next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you." Harry talked to the snake. As he spoke, the snake blinked and slowly lifted his head up as if he understood Harry.

"Can you hear me?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Of course he can't Harry, he's a snake. Unless you speak snake, he can't hear you." I told my brother. For being related to me he wasn't very bright. But as I argued with Harry, the snake nodded his scaly head. My eyes widened.

"It's just; I've never talked to a snake before. Do you… do you talk to people often?" Harry asked. I swear he asks the stupidest questions sometimes. The snake shook its head.

"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asked. Now that a good question. The snake pointed his head to the right at a sign that read 'bred in captivity'.

"That us as well. We never knew our parents either." I said to the snake.

"Mummy, Dad, you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley yelled, running up and pushing me and Harry to the ground. I glared as Dudley stood on the metal fence against the glass and pressed his fat face against it. I just wish he would know what it's like to be inside of the glass box. As I thought that, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the water. The snake slithered out of the tank and said "thanks", the end rolling out in a long _sssss_, before it slithered away, people started screaming and running out of the building once they knew a snake was loose.

Dudley then stood up in the water, and went to crawl out of the tank but, the glass was suddenly back and he couldn't get out. He started screaming. "Mum! Mummy! Help me!" as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walked by.

"My darling boy! How did you get in there? Who did this? How did you get in there? Is there a snake?" Aunt Petunia screamed though the glass. Harry and I were laugh until Uncle Vernon turn and started at us, more at Harry than me but still he started at us, with a crazy hateful glare. After a long car ride home, Dudley was freezing and Aunt Petunia had him wrapped in like eight blanket they had in the car. Uncle Vernon had Harry and me by our ears as he dragged us in the house.

"It's all right sweetheart. We'll get you out of these cold clothes." Aunt Petunia comforted Dudley into the sitting room. Uncle Vernon grabbed us by the hair and yelled "what happened?"

"I swear, I don't know! One minute the glass was there, and then it was gone. It was like magic!" Harry tried to explain but was unsuccessful. Uncle Vernon opened Harry's closet door, pushed him into it and locked it shut.

"There's no such thing as magic." He hissed before he dragged me up the stairs and tossed me into my room, locking the door. We stayed in our own rooms all night 'til the morning. We didn't get lunch, or dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning we made breakfast, and Harry went to get the mail. He walked back into the kitchen with two letters in his left hand, which he was staring at, and a couple of other letters that he dropped in front of Uncle Vernon. Harry gave one to me and kept the other one. I looked down on the letter curiously.

Miss E Potter

The Small Bedroom in the Front

4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk." Uncle Vernon told us as he read the postcard for Aunt Marge, his despicable sister.

"Dad, look! Harry and Elladora got letters!" Dudley screamed, grabbing the letters out of our hands. Oh how I _hate_ being called Elladora! That is an old lady name, not mine.

"Hey give it back, it's mine!" Harry yelled, chasing Dudley around the table 'til Dudley gave the letters to Uncle Vernon.

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you two?" Uncle Vernon said while chuckling. As Aunt Petunia and Dudley stood behind his chair as he flipped the letters over. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at each other in shock, and then quickly glared at Harry and me.

The next day when Uncle Vernon got the mail, there was three letters for each Harry and I. Uncle Vernon ripped the letters into shreds. While I was sitting in Harry's closet with him, we heard a loud drilling noise. Harry cracked the door and we peeked out into the hallway to see that Uncle Vernon was drilling a piece of wood across the mail slot.

"No more mail through _this_ letterbox." Uncle Vernon said as he looked at his handy work. _What a freak_, I thought as I closed Harry's door. Over the next couple of days there were owls all around our house, and nobody else's. I thought owls only came out at night. The next day Uncle Vernon burned the letters that came in the mail. Harry kept bringing up the letters every second. I want to know what the letters said too but clearly not as much as Harry.

On Sunday, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were sitting in the sitting room. Wow, wonder why it's called a sitting room. People are very creative. Today my sarcasticness was full force, I don't know if it was because of Dudley throwing my favorite book in the toilet or Uncle Vernon calling me by my full name after I decked Dudley in the face and gave him a bloody nose.

I really hated my full name, Elladora Lillian Potter. If there was one thing I could ask my parents it would be why is my name so long? I mean Harry had a short name. Harry James Potter, simple and to a point, mine just dragged on. When a teacher commented on how pretty my name is I would tell them they could have my name. So I just shortened it up to Ella. Just Ella. But enough about my name.

While the Dursley family was sitting and talking, they made Harry and I their personal waiters.

"Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked Dudley with a huge smile on his face. All day today Uncle Vernon had that huge smug smile on his face. It was starting to annoy me.

"Because there's no post on Sundays?" Harry asked while he handed out cookies to everyone.

"Right you are, Harry! No post on Sunday, no blasted letters today! No, sir. Not one single bloody letter. Not one!" Uncle Vernon went on a rant about why Sunday was a great day. I was getting tired of his happy-go-lucky attitude. I look over my shoulder and saw Harry walk over to the window.

"What is it Harry?" I say as I walk up behind him, we both look out into the front yard. I will never forget that site; the whole yard was covered in owls. Brown owls, white owls, black owl, you name it.

"No sir, not one blasted miserable…" Uncle Vernon was cut off when a letter came flying out of chimney and hit him square on the nose. We all looked at Uncle Vernon, and then the house began to shake, as if there was an earthquake. We all looked at the chimney as letter after letter came shooting out. Everyone began waving their arms and moving in funny ways.

"Make it stop, please! Mummy, what's happening?" Dudley screamed and leaped into Aunt Petunia lap.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! _Stop!_" Is all Uncle Vernon kept screaming. Harry ran over to the coffee table and began jumping up and down on it as if it was winter's first snow fall, and he was trying to catch a snowflake. Harry finally grabbed a letter and ran out of the room after jumping over the sofa, Uncle Vernon chasing after him. I ran after them to see what was happening, and if Harry needed my help.

"Give me that! Give me that letter!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry tried to run to his closet, but Uncle Vernon picked him up and grabbed at the letter.

"Get off!" Harry yelled trying to get out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran into the hallway and stood behind me watching Uncle Vernon and Harry fight over the thousands of letters.

"They're our letter! Let go of me!" Harry yelled, still struggling with Uncle Vernon.

"That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us anymore!" Uncle Vernon yelled, finally cracking under the anger he built up over the last few days. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I mean, Harry and Uncle Vernon were wrestling through thousands of letter that were coming through the windows, under the door, and out of the chimney. Classic. And Aunt Petunia, and Dudley stood behind me dumbfound.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked staring at the sight in front of us. I nodded my head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

After Uncle Vernon drove for hours, we winded up getting in a boat and paddling to a light house in the middle of a huge body of water.

It started pouring during the night. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had the only bed upstairs, Dudley had the couch and Harry and I had one blanket to share on the dirty ground. I looked over at Harry and smiled a little. He was drawing a cake on the ground in the dirt, which read Happy Birthday Harry & Ella, with 11 candles on top.

"Happy Birthday Harry" I said quietly to him. I can't believe that we will be turning eleven today.

"Happy Birthday Ella" Harry said back to me. I smiled up at him, and then rolled back over on my side to go to sleep. I heard the beeping of Dudley's watch, and I look at it. It read 12:00 AM, meaning it was official July 31st, 1991 and Harry and I were eleven. I felt I nudge, and I looked at Harry.

"Make a wish, Ella" Harry said to me. I did, and then Harry and I blew off the candles of the drawing on the ground.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang, or rather mighty knock against the door, making Dudley fly off the couch. Harry and I jumped off the ground. Another huge bang sounded a third and fourth following soon after.

Harry pulled me behind the wall and we hid. Dudley climbed on top of the coffee table. When the fifth bang rang through the room, a light flicked on. I glanced over to see Aunt Petunia turned on the light and Uncle Vernon holding a long double barrel shotgun.

"I really don't feel safe with Uncle Vernon having a gun." I whispered in Harry's ear. He smile then shushed me.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon said so quietly that I could barely hear him, let alone the thing on the other side of the door. A sixth bang shook the house to its core and the door fell on the floor. There, in the doorway, was a huge man. And I mean huge like a hundred feet. Ok, maybe not a hundred. More like 12 feet.

Everyone screamed as he walked further into the space. He held a flowery pink umbrella in one hand, opening his coat and tucking it into a pocket as he stepped inside.

"Sorry about that." He said his cheerful voice rumbling as he picked the wooden door and put it back in its place.

"I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon said when he finally builds up the courage. The large man walked up to where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." The large man said in a rather deep voice. And with his bare hand he took the end of the rifle and pointed it up at the ceiling. Uncle Vernon shot the gun and there was a hole in the ceiling. Then the large man walked up to where Dudley was sitting.

"I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry. You're a bit more along than I expected, particularly in the middle. Now where is that sister of yours? "The large man asked Dudley. So the large man was looking for Harry and me?

"I'm not Harry." Dudley said quickly like it was a disease. Harry abruptly walked out of our hiding spot, pulling me with him.

"I am." Harry said with confidence. I personally had no idea where that came from. I was just as scared as Dudley.

"Well, of course you are! And you must be little Elladora Lillian. Got something for you two. 'Fraid I mighta sat on it, but I imagine it'll taste fine jus' the same. Baked it myself, words and all." He said proudly as he pulled a white box out of his coat and handed it to Harry. I looked over Harry's shoulder, and saw that it was a cake with pink frosting with green letters.

HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY-ELLA

I never have had a birthday cake let alone a cake from a complete stranger.

"Thank you" Harry and I said unison.

"Well, it's not every day your young man or woman turns 11, now is it?" the large man said with a smile as he sat down on the couch ungracefully, and pulling out his weird umbrella. He pointed to the fire place and the umbrella spit two puffs of fire out. I started in shock. That was not normal or natural. I grabbed Harry's hand without thinking about it.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked, always the nice one, didn't want to hurt anyone's feeling, but me on the other hand…

"Better question is _what_ are you?" Harry elbowed me in the ribs sharply.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you know about Hogwarts." He said, smiling at us. He reminds me of a gentle giant.

"I'm sorry, but we don't." Harry said.

"Well honestly. Didn't ya ever wonder where you mum and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked, confused, like everyone in the world knew what a 'Hogwarts' is.

"Learned what?" I asked official confused. I had no idea what we were talking about.

"You're a wizard, Harry. And you're a witch Elladora." Oh brilliant. This guy was off his bonker.

"We're _what_?" Harry asked in shock.

"A witch and wizard. And thumpin' good ones, I'd wager. Once you two are trained up a little." Hagrid said.

"No, you're made a mistake. I mean… I can't be a wizard, and Ellie can't a witch. I mean, we're just Harry and Ella. Just Harry and Ella." Harry mumbled. I don't know who he was convincing, Hagrid or himself.

"Well, 'Just Harry'. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?" Harry looked straight at me when Hagrid said angry.

"Well, there was the time with a snake in the zoo." I said, smiling and laughing at the memory. Hagrid stood up from the coach, the furniture groaning, and pulled two letters out of his coat. I'm starting to wonder what else is in there.

He handed one to Harry and one to me. They were the same ones that were sent to our house. We opened out letters, and I read mine aloud.

"Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I got cut off by Uncle Vernon.

"They will not be going I tell you! We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all this… _rubbish_!"

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?" I screamed at them.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so… _proud_ the day she got her letter. 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak!" she spat. "Then she met that Potter boy and then she had you two, and I knew you would be the same. Just as strange, just as… _abnormal_. Then if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you two." She said with such bitterness and rage. Wait a moment…

"Blown up? You told us our parents died in a car crash." I said, putting all my hatred for them in each and every word.

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid said, outraged when he heard this.

"We had to say something." Aunt Petunia defended herself.

"It's an outrage! A scandal!" Hagrid said with passion.

"They'll not be going." Uncle Vernon tried to end the conversation.

"And I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop them are ya?" Hagrid mocked.

"Muggle?" Harry asked. I was wondering too, but I was too mad to trust my tongue not to say anything bad.

"Non-magic folk." He clarified before turning back to Uncle Vernon. "These two have had their names down since they was born. They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. And they'll be studyin' under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said as if that was the finale line.

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" When Uncle Vernon said this, Hagrid's face fell from the smile he had to a very angry face. He pointed the umbrella at Uncle Vernon.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid said in such a low voice it scared me to death. He then looked over at Dudley, who was eating the cake Hagrid had made for Harry and me. He flicked the umbrella at him and a light went from the end of the umbrella to Dudley's butt. It gave him a pig tail. A _pig tail_.

Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon all started screaming and running around the room. Harry and I just laughed. I _really_ need to learn how to do that.

"'Preciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid whispered to Harry and me.

"Okay." Harry said. Hagrid pulled a pocket watch out of one of the many pockets he had, clucking at the time.

"We're a bit behind schedule, best be off." He said as he started walking to the door, pushed it back on the ground.

"Unless you'd rather stay, of course." Hagrid said, glancing back. Harry and I followed at once. I looked up the stairs and realized that my birthday wish came true.


	5. Chapter 5

"All students must be equipped with one standard size 2 pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, or a toad. Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked while reading our supplies list, as we were walking down a street in London with Hagrid. He said he was taking us shopping for school supplies, but we had no clue where we were going.

"If you know where to go." Hagrid answered cryptically. He led us into a building called the Leaky Cauldron, where everyone was laughing and talking, while drinking or eating.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" the bartender asked. I guess Hagrid must come here a lot. But then again he is unforgettable.

"No, thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Ella and Harry buy their school supplies." Hagrid explained, puffing his chest out.

"Bless my soul, its Elladora and Harry Potter!" Tom whispered. When he said our names the whole place got eerily quiet.

"Welcome back Mr. and Miss. Potter. Welcome back." Some guy said and shook our hands.

"Doris Crockford. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." Some old lady said and shook our hands.

"Harry P-pp-potter, Ellad-dd-d-ora P-ppp-potter, c-c-an't tell you how p-p-p-pleased I am to meet you." Some other guy with a turban came up, shaking our hands and trembling.

"Hello, Professor, I didn't see you there. Kids, this is Professor Quirrell. He will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid introduced us.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said. He stuck his hand out to the professor, but the guy didn't do the same.

"F-f-fearfully fascinating subject that. N-n-not that you n-need it, e-eh, Potters?" Ok, Professor Quirrell is totally a weirdo.

"Yes, well, must be going now, lots to buy." Hagrid said. Harry said goodbye as we walked away, and through another door into an empty brick room.

"See, you two are famous." Hagrid said like he was proud.

"But why are we famous? All of those people, how is it they know who we are?" Harry asked, while Hagrid got the umbrella out of his coat again.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that." Hagrid answered, he hit the umbrella on the wall in a certain pattern and the bricks started moving. As the bricks moved it revealed something like a crowded street on the other side.

"Welcome, kids, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid introduced us to the strange place. As we walk through the brick archway, there were so many people in weird cloaks buying things or selling things, there were odd objects all around us, lots of owls, and other strange animals.

"Here, you get your quills and ink. And over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry." Hagrid told us about all the shops and what they sell. We passed a shop that sold owls, bats, and other animals. The one shop that catches my eye the most sold brooms. I don't know what they did or why you would want one, but all the kids outside the shop were talking about them excitedly.

"But Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We haven't any money." Harry asked. I was too busy looking at everything that surrounded me to be curious.

"Well there's your money. Gringotts, the wizard bank. Ain't no safer place, not one. 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts." The place Hagrid pointed to and called Gringotts was a three story building that was white seemingly tilting forward. When we walked in, it was so fancy that there was diamond lights hanging. There were two long marble counters with… well; I don't know what those things sitting at the counters were.

"Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" I asked unsure if I should know anything about them.

"They're goblins Ella, as clever as they come. Not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close." Hagrid told me as we walked to the end of the hall to a goblin who was writing in a notebook of sorts.

"Mister and Miss Potter wish to make withdrawals." Hagrid got all serious when he starting talking. The goblin laid his quill down and stood up on his chair, looking over his desk at Harry and me.

"And do Mister or Miss Potter have their keys?" the goblin asked.

"Wait a minute, got it here somewhere." Hagrid said as he began to search through all the many pockets in his huge coat. "Ha! There's the little devil." Hagrid exclaimed as he pulled out a little gold key and set it on the goblin's desk. "Oh and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." He said quietly as he gave the goblin a letter.

"Very well" the goblins said. After all their secret-hush-hush stuff, we got in a cart and zoomed this way, that way and all around on a rickety looking track. Finally when we stopped I looked over at Hagrid and he look green, I mean literally green.

"Vault six hundred and eighty-seven. Lamp please" the little goblin said, as he got out of the cart and headed over to the vault. "Key, please" the goblin said as Hagrid, Harry and I all got out of the cart and followed. The goblin stuck the key in and unlocked the vault then Hagrid pulled the door open. Inside where mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, heaps of little bronze coins.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing now did ya?" Hagrid asked. If he only knew. Hagrid filled up two bags full and handed each of us one. _We're rich, we're rich, we're riiich_, was all I was singing in my head, resisting the urge to do a happy dance. We got back on the cart and did more twists and turns and the air became colder and colder. The farther we went the greener Hagrid looked. I patted him on the arm lightly. We suddenly stopped and the goblin led us to a huge metal door, much different than the one we'd just been to.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin announced. This must be that secret thing they were whispering about earlier.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked

"Can't tell yeh Harry. Hogwarts business, very secret" Hagrid answered as I leaned in curiously. One thing I notice about this door that was different from the other is there was no keyhole.

"Stand back," said the goblin importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. As the door opened, I expected something fabulous, bright or sparkly or BIG. But it was the opposite. At first I thought it was empty, until I saw a little grubby package wrapped in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid reached in to the vault, picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.

"Bes' not mention this to anyone" Hagrid muttered. Harry and I quickly nodded in agreement. After we finished in Gringotts, we went to get all of Harry and mine's school supplies. A couple hours later we'd gotten everything on the list but a wand.

"We still need wands." I said as we walked back onto the main road.

"A wand? Well you'll want Ollivanders, there ain't no place better. Why don't you run along there and wait. I got one more thing to do, won't be long." Hagrid said as he turned and walked away. I shrugged and opened the door to the old building. Once I walked in I felt like I had just entered a library. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right to the ceiling.

"Hello?" Harry said, just below a whisper that would never get anyone's attention. _Watch and learn Harry._ I thought smugly

"Hello?" I all but shouted. I saw Harry cringe back in the loudness.

There was a loud bang when a library ladder hit against the end of the pole. There was an old man, with wide pale eyes shining like moons. He must be Mr. Ollivander.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Elladora and Harry Potter." It wasn't a question though. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He climbed down off the ladder slowly, and started thumbing through the boxes.

"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy. Made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander said as he brought out a narrow box. He opened it and handed the wand to Harry. Harry held it like an idiot and just stood there.

"Well give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said. Harry obeyed, though I wished he didn't. A whole row of drawers on the wall opened and shot paper everywhere. Harry quickly laid the wand on Mr. Ollivander's desk, looking down shyly. I couldn't help but snort; and Harry quickly turned around and glared at me.

"Apparently not. Try this one. Mahogany wood, eleven inch, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander said as he brought out another wand. When he handed this wand to Harry, which I had really hoped he wouldn't do, because clearly Harry and magic didn't mix too well.

I was right again. When Harry took the wand and waved it a little vase with a pretty purple flower in it exploded, vase, water and all. He jumped and put the wand on the desk again.

"No, no, definitely not, no matter" Mr. Ollivander said as he walked down one else of boxes and he reached above and grabbed a box. He stared at it for a moment before he whispered "I wonder?"

He quickly looked at Harry and walked back. He handed the wand to Harry cautiously, and when Harry's hand touched the wand there was a bright glow and the room then felt warmer.

"Curious, very curious" Mr. Ollivander said

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you and your sister those scars." Mr. Ollivander said as he looked like he was deep in thought.

"And who owned that wand?" I asked. This was starting to get a little spooky, and I really wanted to get my own wand.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible things. But great." There was a long serious pause before he clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well I think its Miss Potter's turn." Mr. Ollivander said. He walked back to the desk and gave me one of the wands that Harry used. Once I had it in my grip, I felt the wood beneath my hand snap in half. I quickly put both pieces of the wand on the desk.

"Sorry!" I yelped. _Why did I have to be the one to break a wand?_

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere" He may have wished he never said that, because we tried ten different wands, and every single one that he gave me either turned to ash in my hand or broke. I was close to giving up. Why couldn't I just find a wand like Harry?

"Your just like him, he did the same thing when he walked into the shop." Mr. Ollivander said as we came back from one of the aisles, with a black very dusty box. He handed me the wand, and I felt sudden warm in my fingers.

I raised the wand above my head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air, and red and gold sparks shot out of the end of the wand like fireworks.

"Bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, we can expect great things from you Miss. Potter also."

"Why?" I asked. If I wasn't mistaken there were only two wands made up of the phoenix feathers.

"The wand in your hand is made with Thestral tail hair and Elder wood, and only one other wand in the world has that combination, because it's the most powerful combination. Not many wizards can handle the combination, not many at all." Mr. Ollivander said with a twinkle in his eye.

"So, who else has the same wand?" I asked curiously.

"Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts." He said with smile at he went back behind the desk. After we finished paying, we walked out of the store to find Hagrid holding two cages, one with a beautiful snow colored owl and one with a gorgeous midnight black colored owl. I _so_ wanted that black owl.

"Ellie, Harry" Hagrid said, as he handed us an owl each. Yes I got the black one! "Happy Birthday" He said.

Later, after we finished shopping and stuff, we left Diagon Alley and went back into the Leaky Cauldron which was mostly empty. As we were eating our dinner, Hagrid and I were talking but Harry wasn't talking at all. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet." Hagrid asked. I also wanted to know but didn't want to interrupt his thoughts.

"He killed our parents, didn't he? The one that gave us these scars? You know Hagrid, I know you do." Harry blurted. Wow, waita not beat around the bush, Harry. Real smooth.

"First, and understand this because it's very important: Not all wizards are good, some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was a wizard who went as bad as you can go. His name was V- his name was Vo-" Hagrid tried to day his name, but couldn't get it out.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" I offered, but he shook his head.

"No, I can't spell it. All right, Voldemort" Hagrid cringed in fear as he said it. Poor guy.

"Voldemort?" Harry and I said at the same time, which lead to Hagrid shushing us urgently.

"It was dark times Ella, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Brought them over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. But nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one, but except you and your brother." Ok, wait, WHAT? This guy tried to kill me?

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me, and my brother?" I asked, just to make sure.

"That ain't no ordinary cut on yer forehead. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse at that." Hagrid explained.

"What happened to V-? To You-Know-Who?" Harry asked. Oh, good question, I did _not_ think about that.

"Well, some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. No, I reckon he's out there still… too tired to carry on. But one's thing absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That's why you two are so famous, _that's_ why everybody knows your names. You're the twins that lived."

Wow, famous for something I don't even remember.

But if Voldemort is still out there… Why hasn't he tried to kill us again?


	6. Chapter 6

Our last month with the Durselys wasn't that bad. Dudley was now so scared of us, so he won't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't talk to us at all. Finally, when September first rolled around, Hagrid came to pick Harry and me up and took us to King's Cross Station. It was a mostly silence trip until Hagrid checked his large pocket watch.

"Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, I'm going to have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his- well, he'll be wanting to see me. Your train leaves in 10 minutes." Hagrid explained as he handed us each a ticket. "Here're your tickets. Stick to your tickets, that's very important." As Hagrid spoke, I looked down at the ticket he'd given me. It was on white paper with gold lettering that read Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Hang on a second. There was no such place. There was Platform Nine and Platform Ten, but no Nine and Three Quarters. I looked to Harry for help, but he looked just as confused as I felt.

"But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There's no such thing, is there?" I asked, looking at the ticket closely to see if there was anything else on it that might explain. But when I looked up, Hagrid was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked Harry, but all he did was shrug and start walking towards the platforms. As we stood there thinking of things to do, a large family with red hair passed us and we caught a little of their conversation.

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles of course. Come on! Platform Nine and Three Quarters this way! All right Percy you first." A plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming hair, each of them also had a trunk like mine. The oldest looking boy marched toward platforms nine and ten, but just as he reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, he vanished. How did he walk into a wall?

"Fred, you next" The plump woman said.

"He's not Fred, I am." One of the two taller boys said. I quickly realized that they were twins.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" The other twin said.

"Oh, sorry George." The woman sighed, looking frazzled.

"I'm only joking, I'm Fred." The boy said, running into the wall, his twin following, before his mother could protest.

"Excuse me." Harry said as he walked over to the woman. I quickly followed. "Could you tell us how to..?" Harry stuttered out. Great, now you get nervous.

"How to get onto the platform? Not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She nodded to the smallest of the boys, who smiled brightly. "Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Best to do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous." The lady advised. Harry looked nervous. I rolled my eyes. _Fine, guess I go first._

"I'll go first Harry" I offered. He quickly nodded and I ran straight at the wall and when I didn't feel a crash I opened my eyes. To my surprise, I saw a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. I stood there for a moment, marveling and waiting for Harry. When he finally made it through, he looked just as surprised as me.

Harry and I managed to find a compartment to ourselves, heaving out trunks onto the racks above and putting the owl cages next to them. I pulled out my book about Hogwarts, and started reading. When I suddenly heard talking I looked up and it was the boy from the barrier.

"Excuse me, would you mind? Everywhere else it full." The boy asked.

"Not at all" I smiled as Harry answered. The boy with fiery red hair sat down across from us.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron said as he got comfortable.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And this is my sister Ella." Harry introduced us. Once he heard our last name, Ron's eyes got huge.

"So, so it's true! I mean do you really have the...?" Ron said pointing to his head like an idiot.

"The what?" I asked, hoping to clear up some of the confusion.

"The scar?" Ron said below a whisper. Harry laughed as he pulled his bangs back. I did the same, and Ron's eyes got even bigger.

"Wicked!" Ron said as he moved back in his seat.

There was clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said, as he held up what looked to be a mushed sandwich.

Harry stared at the strange sweets for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out some of those gold coins, the galleons.

"We'll take the lot!" he announced. All three of us grabbed arm fulls of candy, including Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other things I had never heard of. We dove into the piles of candy with gusto, and with each new thing Harry or I picked up; we would ask Ron what is was.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked as he held a box full of them.

"They _mean_ every flavor. there's chocolate and peppermint and also spinach, liver, and tripe." Ron named of some of the flavors, Harry spit out the bean and made a sour face. "George swore he got a booger-flavored one once." I made a mental note not to eat those, laughing at my brother as I picked up a box that read 'Chocolate Frog'.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" I asked Ron.

"It's just a spell, besides it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got about 500 meself." Ron said with a bunch of candy in his month. I swear he has no table manners. Or, train compartment manners, I suppose.

I carefully unwrapped my chocolate frog and when I opened the box there was a little frog moving around, but it wasn't green, it was made of chocolate. It quickly jumped out of the box and out the window.

"That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them." Ron explained, as he opened a couple more chocolate frogs to see it he could find a card he was missing. I picked up the card and it showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, a beard, and a mustache. Underneath the picture was the name _Albus Dumbledore._

"So this is Dumbledore" I said mostly to myself. I carefully turned the card over and read:

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

I turned the card back over and saw, to my astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!" I exclaimed. How in the world did he vanish? Pictures don't just vanish!

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" There was a noise and I glanced around, realizing that it came from the rat in Ron's lap, who was eating some of the candy. GROSS!

"This is Scabbers, by the way; pathetic, isn't he?" I wasn't going to answer Ron because I hate rats. Hate, hate, and more hate.

"Just a little" Harry admitted.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked. Finally I get to see some magic!

"Yeah" Harry and I both yelled at the same time, glancing at each other and laughing. Ron grabbed a battered-looking wand. it was chipped and it places white stuff was poking out.

"Suns…." Ron stopped when a girl with bushy reddish-brown colored hair poked her head in the door, already in Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." The girl said, her voice holding an edge of authority.

"No." Ron answered for all of us. The girl smiled and then walked into our compartment and sat down.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then." The girl challenged. Ron cleared his throat again, and repeated the spell.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_." He pointed his wand at Scabbers and nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me." She said as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand, pointing it at Harry. "For example. _Oculus Reparo_. That's better isn't it?" Holy cow! The spell that the girl used fixed Harry's glasses, no more tape! I definitely need to remember that one. The was a light pause as she looked closer to inspect her handiwork, kind of yelping when she noticed Harry's scar.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! Which means you have to be Elladora Potter? I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione said all this very fast, quickly turning to Ron when she finished.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said in the middle of eating his chocolate frog. Hermione looked disgusted.

"Pleasure… You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said as she looked between Harry and me.

I smiled. I could learn to love this girl, she was very quick witted and didn't seem like the type for drama, thank the lord. Hermione got up to leave the compartment when she quickly turned around to face Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there" Hermione pointed to the right side of her nose, and quickly turned and walked away.

The rest of the train ride was pleasant, Ron telling us all about Hogwarts, his family, and a lot of other things. It was pitch black outside when the train slowed down, and finally came to a complete stop. Everyone raced towards the door and out onto the tiny dark platform. Ron, Harry and I all got up to leave the compartment. They walked out the door and I stood there for a moment to just let this all hit me.

Right about now, I would be locked into my room at the Dursley's. And now I'm going to school for magic. I quickly followed Harry, still there deep in thought. Maybe this would be the best thing in the world, I hoped. If not, at least I have Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

I caught up to Harry and Ron when I heard a familiar voice

"Right, then. First years, this way, please! Come on, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up." Hagrid was yelling to all first years apparently, we walked up to Hagrid while everyone else tried to stand farther back, which I could understand Hagrid is huge.

"Hell' Ella, Harry" Hagrid greeted us, while Ron couldn't stop staring at everything.

"Hi, Hagrid" Harry and I said at the same time. That got Ron's attention his mouth fell onto the ground he just kept looking at Hagrid up and down.

"Close your mouth Ron, you'll catch flies." I laughed at Ron as he quick closed his mouth but kept on staring at Hagrid.

"Right then, this way to the boats. Come on now, follow me." Hagrid said as he led us down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side that there must have been trees there. Once we go into the boat we saw our first sight of Hogwarts. And boy was it amazing; it was vast castle with many turrets and towers. Once we got out of the boats, we entered the castle and walked up a flight of stone steps and we crowded around a huge, oak door, with a tall black haired woman in emerald-green robes in front of it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few short moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." The woman said, in a stern voice. Suddenly there was an outburst from one of the boys a row behind me.

"Trevor!" A rather chubby boy yelled as he dove for the toad, that sat at the woman's feet. "Sorry" the boy sat quickly as he backed up slowly, you couldn't help but chuckle at this. Once the boy was back in his spot the lady continue her speech.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." When she finished she quickly turned and walked away.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold gray eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features, he was all-around quite handsome. Once he said Harry's name the whole crowd around us erupted in whispers. "This is Crabbe and Goyle" The boy continued on, as he pointed to two huge boys, that didn't look like they were eleven at all. Then the boy with blonde hair walked over to us and stood right smack dab in front of Harry. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Once Draco said his name Ron snorted, I quickly elbowed him in the ribs; there was no reason to be rude. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. "Draco said as he glared at Ron; at always seems that the cutest boys are also the rudest, and sometimes they need to learn a lesson. But before I could I could teach Draco a lesson he continued on. "I can help you there." Draco said as he held out his hand to Harry, Harry stared at his hand for a moment, well this was going nowhere, time to at my opinion in.

"How you don't mean yourself?" I asked Draco, he quickly whipped his head to glare at me.

"And who are you?" He questioned, as he looked me up and down, I stepped up to his level so I could get as close to eye level as I could.

"I'm his sister" I said plain and simple, Draco's eyes got huge, and then he smirked.

"It seems that Elladora Potter is the rebel of the family, Potter?" Draco said as he looked back at Harry, and stuck his hand back out. Harry looked at it then said,

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco's smirk turned into a scowl in less than a second and before he could reply the lady in the emerald-green robes, came back and hit Draco on the shoulder with a piece of parchment, Draco returned to where he was standing before.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." The lady said as the big doors swung open and she lead us into the biggest room I had ever seen. The room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting or at least I think those were the teachers. Instead of looking at the millions of staring eyes, I decided to look up at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

I heard Hermione whisper to no one in particular "The ceiling isn't real. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." What a know-it-all, I rolled my eyes at this and caught Harry and Ron doing the same thing.

"Will you wait along here please?" The lady said as she stepped to the side of the stage. We stopped at the beginning of the stage were the teachers were sitting. There was a four-legged stool, with an extremely frayed and dirty hat sitting on top. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst out into applause as the hat finished its song. Once the hat was finished the lady walked back up to the middle of the stage to address us,

"Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." An older man with a long white beard stood up, and apparently he was the headmaster of Hogwarts. Wait he was on the chocolate frog card, we have matching wands. Wicked.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." When Dumbledore finished his speech, everyone looked at each other confused, I was one of them.

"That was cheery" I whispered to Ron, he snorted and Harry elbowed both of us. What a party pooper. The lady came started talking while she unrolled her parchment,

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger" the lady called out, Hermione started mumbling to herself as she walked up onto the stage.

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered to Harry and me, chuckled a little at this. Hermione sat on the stool and the lady placed the hat on Hermione's head, and then it started talking.

"Aww, Right, then. Right. Okay. Gryffindor!" The hat screamed and applause erupted from one table, which I'm guessing is the Gryffindor table. Hermione jumped of the stage and walked down to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy" The lady yelled, Draco walked up the stairs quiet slowly and started to look worried. And the lady started putting the hat on Draco's head but before it could touch his head it yelled out,

"Slytherin" Draco smirked as he walked down to the Slytherin table; I started to wonder what Draco was like.

"There not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to Harry and me, never mind on the get to know Draco, before you judge him. Another girl was called up the stage, but I stopped paying attention, when my scar started stinging really bad, I looked at Harry and he also looked to be in pain.

"Harry, does your scar sting?" I asked, he shook his head yes. While I was holding Harry's hand, we suddenly heard.

"Ronald Weasley" called out, Ron just stood there frozen, and so I pushed him forward towards the stage. He walked up the stairs slow that he didn't even look like he was moving. He gently sat down on the stool and then the lady placed the hat on his head.

"HA!" the sorting hat yelled, and I swear Ron jumped 10 feet in the air. "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you." The hat continued then it sat there for a moment before yelling, "Gryffindor." Ron seemed to regain his normal color back instead of the green shade he before. Once Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table the lady yelled "Elladora Potter." The room went from silence to murmurs and whispers I carefully walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool. The lady dropped the hat on my hat. It was silence for a few seconds, before

"Hmm, Challenging smart would excel in Ravenclaw, defiantly not Hufflepuff. Lots of courage and very daring, but also cunning and you want to excel in everything. Very challenging indeed, now where to put you…_Gryffindor" _The hat yelled I smiled brightly as I jumped of the stage and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. The table was scream we got Potter, we got Potter. After I sat down Harry was called up and he sat on the stool just like the rest of us did. Then the hat stared talking again,

"Umm, Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat said as it grew silent in the hall. Then all you hear was Harry chanting "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin"

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well. If you're sure. Better be… Gryffindor." The hat screamed and Harry half ran down the stair to sit next to me. The rest of the sorting went on and finally after the last person was sorted the lady who gave us the speech early tapped her glass. and said "Your attention please" then Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and said "Let the feast begin." And as he said that piles of food appeared and everyone gasped and stared grabbing food. Once everyone started eating is when the conversation started at our end of the table. I turned to Hermione and started a conversation with her know full well she and I would be seeing a lot of each other, and it's better to be friends then enemies I know that. Most of the conversation going on around us were gibberish talking about if they were pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born; which I learned Ron was pureblood, Hermione was muggle-born and Harry and I were Half-blood. To my surprise Hermione and I had a lot in common. I saw a true friendship starting. I turned to Harry to ask him something when he asked Percy, Ron's older brother,

"Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked

"Oh, that's Professor Snape head of Slytherin house." Percy replied with distaste.

"What's he teach?" I asked, I wanted to know if I would have to have him.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Percy said then went back to his conversation with the older students. I went back to talking to Hermione about her family and learned she has no sibling just parents and that they are dentists. Our conversation got cut short when Ron shouted and go the attention of every person around him. I look at him to see what was wrong and saw a ghost head poking out of the pile of chicken legs.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." the head asked, great ghosts talk here and pop their heads out of the food. Suddenly a bunch of ghosts started coming out of everywhere the walls, the floor the ceiling and every other place you could think of.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked the ghost at our table.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless Hunt has been denied." Then the ghost turned around to float away and Ron said, "I know you. You Nearly headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." The ghost as he looked extremely miffed. As if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione questioned, I elbowed Harry as he rolled his eyes at Hermione. I was starting to like Hermione and he wasn't going to be mean to her.

"Like this" Sir Nicholas said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone obviously tried to behead him, but not done it right. Looking pleased at are stunned looks, Sir Nicholas flipped his head back onto his neck, and left. The rest of dinner was less eventful thankfully. Percy led us first year to the Gryffindor common room. We stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" the woman in the portrait asked.

"Caput Draconis" Percy said as the portrait swung open. We walked into the common room and it was so homey. It was a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed us to which dormitory whose. Hermione and I dormed with two other girls whose names were Lavender and Parvati, they were both nice but as soon as I changed into my pajamas and laid on my bed I was asleep instantly. Dreaming about what was going to happen while I was here and a certain boy with blonde hair keep popping in my head for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I got woken up by Hermione yelling at me, after we were both finishing our breakfast I looked around to find that Ron and Harry were missing.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" I asked Hermione maybe I missed them when I was reading the Charms lesson for today.

"No, maybe they skipped breakfast" She offered then quickly stuck her nose back into her potions book. I shrugged I knew that wasn't the answer but I really didn't want to worry about them right at this moment. "Elladora Potter and Hermione Granger" I heard the lady who sorted us last night, which I later found out her name is Professor McGonagall. McGonagall was also the head of Gryffindor, and our transfiguration teacher.

"Yes?" I question; why did she wanted us, I hadn't done anything yet, but before I could think of anything else that could be a possibility of why she needed us she handed us of us a sheet of parchment and walked away. I looked down and saw it was our class schedule and we had our first class in five minutes and it was transformation. I looked at Hermione as she studied her schedule with intensive.

"What do you have first?" I asked, hoping she had transformation.

"Transfiguration, you?" She question while she was biting her lip.

"Same, do you want to go find the classroom?" I asked as I put all my books I had been reading in my bag. She nodded, we then walked down multiple hallways and corridors to find the classroom, but still manger to make it to class early, I already knew what we were doing in transfiguration because I read the textbook for it early this morning when Hermione woke me up. We said hello to Professor McGonagall and took are seat in the front of class, eventually everyone came piling into the classroom, I saw Draco and his huge friends, I saw Neville the boy who lost his toad all the time but no Ron or Harry. Once the clock hit nine o'clock, Professor McGonagall gave us our instruction to copy certain pages and then transformed into a grey tabby cat. It had been at least ten minutes and the door got slammed open and Ron and Harry come running into class.

"We made it; can you imagine the look on McGonagall on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked Harry rather loudly. Just then McGonagall transformed back into human form and the looks on Harry and Ron's faces were priceless.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, while Harry's mouth hung open.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I was to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself in to a pocket watch. That was one of you may be on time." McGonagall questioned, I heard a smirk and I turned my head to my right and saw Draco and his friends laugh, I then gave Draco my most scary look and he stopped dead in his tracks. I turned back around to watch the McGonagall, Ron and Harry scene play out.

"We got lost," Harry said trying to make everything to defend himself.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall said then went back to her desk and started reading a book. Harry and Ron quickly sat down and did the assignment. After Transfiguration was done we had Potions next. Hermione dragged me down countless amounts of stairs and to the dungeons were Professor Snape's Potion class was. We had this class with Slytherin also, because guess who walked into class next, you guessed it Draco Malfoy and all his glory. And guess where he sat you guessed it next to me. I angrily turned toward Hermione and the boys,

"Out of every seat in the whole class room, he pick the one next to me?" I questioned, Ron and Harry shrugged, and Hermione was the only one, who answered,

"Maybe he likes you?"

"Ya, right and Ron's hair isn't read?" I said and with that I went back to reading my potion's book and was almost done I one had ten pages left.

Just as I was turning the page, the door was slammed open only this time it was by Snape himself. As he walks into class he said,

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact are that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. . . I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." The whole time Snape was giving this magnificent speech, he was staring at Malfoy. Then he turns to look at Ron? No he was starting at Harry, who was taking notes, I think. Then Snape said as he was looking at Harry, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." As Snape was saying all of this Harry was still not paying attention to Snape and then Hermione nudged him, then he looked up at Snape, and then Snape folded his arms.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what I would get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked Harry, while Harry looked confused, Ron's mouth hung open in fear and Hermione's hand was in the air. Harry shock his head no, because he had no idea, he had yet to read the textbook. Then Snape continued, "You don't know? Let's try again Mr. Potter, Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again. But Harry answered, "I don't know, sir." Even after Harry said he didn't know, Snape continued to ask question Harry didn't know and Snape knew he didn't know, "What is the different between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked again. Harry relied again, "I don't know, sir."

The next thing Snape said sent me off, "Pity, clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" that when I stood up, "Well Professor instead of asking Harry when he told you he didn't know, why don't you ask someone who does know like I don't know maybe me? The answer to the first question is if you add asphodel and wormwood you would make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death. And a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. So there are the answers to your question Professor." I sat down and glared at Snape as he looked back at me with pure shock, and then his face turned back into stone, "Very well, Miss. Potter. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape snapped at everyone. Harry passed me a note that read:

Ella

Thanks for that and Hagrid wants to have tea at 3, Ron's coming too. Are you going?

-Harry

I looked back at him and shock my head yes, I would love to have tea with Hagrid, he is probability one of my favorite people at Hogwarts right now, when I finish the assignment Snape gave us, I walk up to his desk and gave it to him, and then walk back to the dorm rooms, I soon heard footsteps follow me so I turned around and saw Draco alone, walking up to me.

"So, how in the world did you know all of that if you lives with Muggles?" he questioned, he seemed so nice right now, why not take advantage of that.

"I read the whole book this morning, along with Transfiguration. I didn't want to be at a disadvantage to student like you who have been around this your whole life." I said completely truthful.

"Wow it took me a week just to read the Potion book. Sorry about earlier." He said, I really didn't know what was going on with him, but I wanted to be friends with him.

"Why are you only nice to me?" I questioned wanting a truthful answer.

"I don't know, it's like there something special about you, and I want to be friend with you. So how 'bout it? Why don't you and I be friends?" Draco asked; I couldn't help but notice how truly amazing his eyes were. They were gorgeous.

"I'd like that, but right now I need to go back to my common room, so see you around Draco." I said as I started to walk away. Then I heard him say it,

"Goodbye Star," when I heard this I didn't turn around but keep walking why did he call me Star? I question all the way back to the common room. Once I came into the Gryffindor common room I walked up the stairs to the first year dorm room, and fell asleep on my bed. And the whole time I was asleep all I could think about is Draco and why he call me Star.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning still in my robes, and it was still dark out. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the door and it read five o'clock in the morning. I quietly took a bath and got dressed for the day, it was still too early for breakfast so I grabbed my book and went downstairs to the common room. I was reading a book that Hermione found in the library about Dark wizards, and it mostly talked about 'You-Know-Who' or Voldemort as I like to call him. I wanted to know what happened and what Harry and I did to make up so famous, when I heard the water running I knew Hermione was up so I went back up the stair and packed my bag for classes today, and as soon as Hermione was up and ready we left for breakfast.

"Ella are you ok, you seem quiet?" Hermione asked as we were eating breakfast.

"Ya, you remember the book you got from the library about Dark Wizards?" I asked, hoping she did, she shook her head yes.

"Well I read it with morning and it was talking about Voldemort and how he killed my parents and tried to kill Harry and I but something stopped him and nobody knows why. I can't help but think what if he's not gone? What if he just left?" I said I was about to cry just thinking about it and what would happen if he came back to finish what he started. What if I had to see him face to face? The man who killed my parents. He was the reason I will never know them. Hermione thankfully left me to my thought because when I stopped thinking about all the bad things that could happen, she was reading her book.

"Hermione, thanks for listening," I said as we started walking to flying lessons.

"Ella, you're my best friend, that's what best friends do." Hermione said quietly like she was embarrassed.

"You think of me as your best friend?" I questioned, I have never had many friends because of Dudley and Harry but I had a few not close friends.

"Ya, Ella if you haven't noticed I can't made friends easy and you just welcomed me with open arms, you just mock me for knowing thing or use me for my brains." Hermione said, I smiled and hugged her and when we broke the hug I said, "Good, because your my best friend too." And with that we walked out to sit outside on the grass before flying lessons. It was a beautiful day, clear skies, with a breeze so the grass rippled under your feet. As we sat in the grass waiting talking and Hermione was complaining about having to learn to fly and how that wasn't helpful in life, but in reality she was scared of flying. I how ever thought it would be fun to learn to fly never I my whole entire life did I think I would learn how to fly.

"Hermione I promise this won't be as bad as you think. And if this is a terrible class, we can both suck at flying together." I said trying to reassure her, it worked thankfully.

"Thanks Ella, I was about to panic there for a minute." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that she was about to, I think she means she was having a panic attack. I didn't say anything though, we finally decided to make our to the field were we were going to have flying practice. He marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite site of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in nest lines on the ground. I saw Draco and he smiled at me I smiled back of course and I turned back to Hermione and she whispered in my ear, "We ar going to talk about that later." Great just what I needed Hermione to question me about Draco, when I need to question Draco about Draco, ugh. I run and hugged Harry and Ron as they arrive and we all stood next to a broom , with Hermione to my left and Harry to my right and Ron on the other side of Harry, we were all ready for the lesson. Well everyone but Hermione and Neville. But could you blame Neville the boy couldn't walk and talk at the same time. Then out teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Good afternoon, class." She said as she pulled on her gloves

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." We all replied I giggled at that and so did Hermione.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand on the left side of your broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'."

"Up" we all yelled at the brooms Harry and I's broom jumped into our hands at once. Hermione's had simply rolled over, and then she finally got it the sixth time. Ron said it about four times before the handle of it smacked him in the face. Draco's broom jumped into his hand the third try and poor little Neville's didn't jump up till about the twentieth time. Once everyone got their brooms up, Madam Hooch gave the next set of directions, "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want you each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two," then she blew it. But Neville, nervously and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle- twelve feet- twenty feet. I saw the scared look Neville had on his pale face as he looked down at the ground falling away, he fell off the broom and –WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," She muttered. "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter, as he threw the remembrall from one hand to the other. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had giving this a squeezed this, he'd remember to fall on his fat arse." Most people laughed at this comment. Until Harry walked up to Draco and started something that was never to be forgotten by either of them, the moment were if became more that Gryffindor verse Slytherin, it was now Malfoy verse Potter or more like Draco verse Harry.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said to Draco. Draco of course smirked and then said, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. "Then Draco got on his broom and circled us, and continued, "How about on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco teased Harry as he got higher and higher, and of course Harry had to go be a hero, the only problem is that Harry doesn't know how to fly. But any way Harry grabbed a broom and mounted it about to kick up off the ground when Hermione stopped him, "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione just finish saying that as Harry fly into the sky headed for Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "What an idiot." I normal would tell anyone of for calling my brother any idiot but this time I argued.

Harry came face to face with Malfoy, "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatens. "Is that so?" Draco smirked; as Harry darted at him, Draco smoothly slides out of the way, untouched. "Have it your way then." Draco said with a smirk and threw the remembrall all the way across the field and Harry darted passed him trying to catch it, and when he got close enough he stretched out his hand and catch the remembrall. And landed safely on the ground or as safe as you can be when McGonagall calls your name. Because that was exactly what happened, once Harry landed and everyone was congratulated him, McGonagall called out, "HARRY POTTER! Follow me." And Harry followed McGonagall out of the court yard. Everyone left for their common rooms, or other places.

Hermione and I went to the library to find a book on Advanced Charms the book we needed for third year, but we finished the first books. Once we found it we joined a study group in the court yard, on Astrology. We were in the middle of learning about a fascinating topic when we saw Harry and Ron walk in to the court yard, we ran up and joined the conversation, it was about Harry making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Apparently it hasn't happened in a century. Harry was stressing out about the Quidditch team, "I've never played Quidditch before what if I make a fool of myself?" he questioned. Hermione quickly jumped in, "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Harry, Ron and I shrugged, we were as confused as ever. So Hermione left us to a hallway with a trophy case where a plank that read Seeker: James Potter 1979. Our father played Quidditch? I realized that I didn't know anything about my parents or what they did.

"Wow, Harry you never told me your father was a seeker too." Ron said in excitement. They talked more about it but something was bothering me it was a name above my father's, Sirius Black- Beater. Where have I heard that name? I keep thinking about it as we left the hallway and headed back to the common room.

Suddenly we were walking up a stair case when it started moving, "What's happening?" Harry asked, Hermione answered, "The stairs cases change, remember?" when the stair case stopped moving, we went into the door it stopped on. Harry, said "Let's go this way," as he opened up a door, and then I realized where we were, the forbidden third floor corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time I realized where we were, Hermione was dragging me as we ran through the dark dusky room, to the one door at the end of the room, once we reached the door, Harry tried opening the door, and soon found out it was locked,.

"We're done for." Ron cried, I quickly grabbed my wand from the inside pocket of my robe and pushed past Harry and Ron, "Alohomora" I said, the lock popped open, and I quickly open the door and we all hurried into the room and closed the door. Once we were inside the door, Ron said, "Alohomora?"

"Standard Book of Spells chapter seven." Hermione whispered. I looked around the room, and quickly realized why the door was locked. Because when I turned around I was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads; three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their directions; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

"Filch is gone." Hermione announced.

"He probably thinks this door's locked." Ron said

"It was locked." Hermione created,

"And for good reason, "Harry said and then all four of us were staring at the three head dog that had all six eyes staring at us. I grabbed the doorknob and open the door, and all four of us fell backwards, and Harry shut the door. We ran back to our dorm rooms, and none of us spoke, we were all in shock of what just happened. I had no idea what just happened, all I know is that there is a huge scare three headed dog in the third floor corridor. Once we entered the common room is when Ron broke the silence, "What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" he screamed.

"you don't use your eyes do you? Hermione questioned, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet; I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron yelled at Hermione like she was stupid.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said and with that she pulled me up the final flight of stairs at rapid speed.

"Guarding something?" Harry said like that was a strange idea, which to me it made the most sense. If you didn't want anyone to get to whatever was behind the trap door, putting a three headed door on it would work.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled." And with that she dragged me in to the girl's dorm room. And dragged me to her bed, and pulled the curtain around the whole bed and muttered a silence spell.

"Ok, what's going on between you and Malfoy?" she question as she sat at the end of the bed. I groaned and rested my head on her pillows.

"Ok, so after Potions yesterday, I walked out of class and Draco followed me and we talked and he said we wanted to be my friend and then I agreed, and then I walked away and he said goodbye…" I thought back to this moment and remember when he called me Star.

"And he said goodbye and…" Hermione said trying to get it out of me.

"He said goodbye Star, and I don't know why he called me star, and it's been bothering me all day. Like why call me star why not I don't know my name would work." I said in angry, why is he messing with my head?

"You really like him don't you?" Hermione giggled, I lifted my head of the pillow and looked at her with my most serious look, and then groan again, and flopped my head back down, "Yesssss…" I groaned in angry, all Harry complained at lunch today was Draco horrible and Draco this and Draco that. How on Earth am I going to tell Harry that Draco Malfoy and I are friends?" I questioned, all she did was shrug, and we talked all night and came up no good answers. So I finally broke the silence charm around the bed and went and got ready for bed and as soon as I lay on my bed, I was asleep. I have never fallen asleep like I have here. It used to take me an hour to fall asleep at the Dursley's house, but here at Hogwarts it instant. I guess that's a sign form the universe that this is a safe place for me.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I was all by myself; Harry was with Wood practicing for Quidditch, Ron was with his brothers writing a letter to their mother, and Hermione was talking to Professor Flitwick about our lesson today, and a spell she had a question on. I had no homework, no good books to read, no letter to write. What in the world am I supposed to do? I got out of the huge comfy chair in the common room and huffed as I walked out of the common room, and made my way to the library. When I finally found a book to read and a place to read guess who shows up to distract me, Draco freaking Malfoy, just who I need to talk to. Maybe he would make me even more confused then I already was.

"Hello gorgeous" Draco said as he sat down next to my book on the desk. I looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey, what is with you and your nicknames?" I questioned, his smirks only got bigger, I swear the boy is insane. "I only call it like I see it, you are gorgeous and your my star in the darkness." He said cheeky.

"That has to be the cheesiest thing anyone has said to me. In my whole entire life." I laughed, and Draco did to, then I thought of how to bring up the remembrall incident to him.

"Don't get mad but why are you a jerk to everyone but me?" I asked his smirk dropped a little but not too much. "Because I'm a Malfoy, we aren't nice." He said with a small sad smile. "Well I'm a Potter what does that made me?" I questioned. He thought about it for a minute before answering, "A spotlight hog and quit annoying." He said smirking I cannot believe she just said that. How rude, "I am not a spotlight hog, nor am I annoying, I am defiantly not annoying." I said as I grabbed my book and walked towards the Liberian to check it out, once the librarian check it out, I walked to the door, and Draco followed.

"Ok so maybe not every Potter is a spotlight hog or annoying, but you have to admit your brother is?" Draco said with a smile as he walked off in the direction of the dungeons. But not before he said, "Goodbye, Star." Again with the nicknames, if this is the game he wants to play, I'll play along, "Goodbye Charming." I turned and walked towards the Gryffindor tower and didn't look back. Two can play t this game. And I always win. But little does Draco know. But he will know soon enough. I smirked as I walked back into the girl's dorm room and grabbed my Charms book and my bag, and headed to my Charms lesson with a huge smile on my face. Then I realize that is was my first crush, ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Once I walked into Charms Class, I saw Hermione already here at a desk reading a book, like normal. I quietly walked up next to her and sat down at the desk right beside her on the end. I saw Ron and Harry walk in with some of their friends, and then I saw Draco and some of his friends walk in and Draco sat down across from me. Hermione saw the looks we were giving each other and then suddenly I was smack in the face it a paper, I quickly unwrapped it and read what it said;

Ella,

Tell me everything later!

-Hermione

I look at her and said, "You could have just said that, you're sitting right next to me." She shrugged and got out a quill to take notes with when Professor Flitwick got up on his stack of books so we could see him. And he began class with, "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation or the ability to make things fly. Do you all have your feather?" and Hermione quickly held up her feather. And with that Professor Flitwick continued, "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone." We all picked up our wand and did the swish and flick movement then he continued, "Good. Oh, and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

Everyone picked up our wands and started saying Wingardium Leviosa over and over again while doing the swish and flick movement. I finally picked up my wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa" and did the swish and flick movement and the feather started moving up and up and up until I finally got bored of doing it, but apparently this was an accomplishment because Professor Flitwick made a big deal out of it. "Look her Miss. Potter here has done it on her first try, good job dear." He said then I heard Hermione and Ron started auguring about how to say the spell, and with that I went back to reading my book. I looked up from my book when Seamus blew up his feather, which scared Professor Flitwick half to death. And almost made him fall of his stack of books, he was standing on.

Once class was over Hermione were walking out of class when she overheard Ron making fun of her, "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friend." And when he said that Hermione pushed past him and ran away crying, before I went to go after her I hear Harry say, "I think she heard you." I turned around and yelled, "You think!" and ran after Hermione. I followed her all the way through half the school, till her reached the lavatory next to the great hall, and I found her in the first stall, and I opened the door and found her crying on the floor,

"What he said was true; I have no friends except from you." I hugged her as we sat on the ground in the bathroom, and she cried and talked all she wanted I look at my watch without her knowing and found out that we had missed lunch and dinner. Finally about ten minutes later Hermione stopped crying. We got up and walked out of the stalk and saw the most horrible sight. A troll, twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because the arms were so long.

Once I saw it come into the girl's bathroom, Hermione and I slowly back up and went into the toilet stall, and ducked as the troll smashed the bathroom stalls down, on top of us. Suddenly we heard,

"Ella, Hermione move" Harry yelled, Harry was always there to save the day. Hermione and I started crawling towards the end of the bathroom when the troll knocked down the rest of the wooden stall. That is when Hermione started screaming, "Help! Help!"

"Hey, pea-brain" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a piece of wood at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the wood hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell from Hermione and turned around.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry said as he tried to pull Hermione and me towards the door, but she couldn't move, neither could I. We stayed flat against the wall, Hermione's mouth was open in terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he jumped- it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling in pain, the troll twisted and failed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; I had stayed right where I was standing in the corner of the girl's bathroom loo on in horror. Ron pulled out his own wand and casted "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over- and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.

"Cool!" Ron said as the club hit the troll's head and all I could think was, now really wasn't the right time to be amazed with magic.

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still staring at he had done.

Hermione was the first to speak,

"Is it –Dead?" she questioned, but Harry shook his head and responded,

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." He finished and then he bent down to grab his wand out of the troll's nose, and it was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh- trolls boogers." Harry complained, as he wiped it of on the end of his robe. Then a sudden slam and loud footsteps mad us all look up to see Professor McGonagall alone with Professor Snape, and a frighten looking Professor Quirrell stood there staring at the troll in shock.

"Oh, my goodness! Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall exclaimed in pure horror, and then Harry and Ron stared at her like deer caught in headlights.

"Well, what it is…" Ron and Harry tried to explain until Hermione cut them, off.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." When Hermione said that all of the Professors looked extremely confused, well McGonagall looked shocked, and Snape looked like he knew she was lying. And then there was Quirrell who looked like he didn't care. McGonagall was the first to recover,

"What, Miss Granger?" she asked quietly. Hermione looked like she was trying to figure out what to say, then this is what came out,

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them, and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Rona and Ella hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." When Hermione finished her story, which was a flat out lie. All Harry, Ron and I could do was tried to act like that wasn't the first time we had heard this story. Harry and I did I ok job but Ron looked surprised still that Hermione had just lied to a teacher.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and I am very disappointed in you, Miss. Granger." As McGonagall disobeyed Hermione, Harry and I were starting at Snape's leg. There was a long thin cut running down his shin. All bloody and new, with his pants ripped from the knee down. Snape must have noticed that Harry and I were staring at his leg because he covered it with his cloak and gave Harry and I both each a menacing glare. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." Then Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron and I and began our punishment, or so I thought, "As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points… will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck." And with that McGonagall and Snape left, and Professor Quirrell dismissed us to bed. And with that we all did.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on." Ron said, hoping Harry would listen to him, which he didn't instead of listening to Ron he completely ignored our pleas for him to eat and he just sniffed his food around and didn't even take a bite. I was growing tired of Harry and his pride, so I decided that I would take my books to the library till time for the Quidditch match. I was about to get up when I saw Professor Snape standing behind be,

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again now that you've proven yourself against a troll. A little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." And with that he turned away and started to walk slowly with a limp. I quickly remembered the gash on his leg from the previous night.

"Blood?" Hermione question, apparently she didn't see Snape's leg last night.

"Listen, Last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get past that three headed dog. But he got himself bitten, that's way he's limping." Harry explained, it's scary how twins can think the same thing.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione questioned, that was a good question but the better question is did Snape get whatever he wanted.

"The day Harry and I were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults, said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." I said giving them a clue.

"So you're saying..." Hermione started to say but Harry already interrupted her,

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry finished right when Hedwig flew into the great hall with a long and slender package. And dropped it right into Harry's hands, and continued to fly up the table were all the teachers sit. Hedwig stopped and sat down next to Professor McGonagall.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione questioned which was true, mail didn't arrive till lunch and even then Harry and I don't get mail from anyone.

"But we never get mail." I stated confused.

"Let's open it." Ron said excitedly, and after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I unwrapped the package, it was quickly found to be a broom. The same broom Harry was eyeing when we were at Diagon's Alley with Hagrid.

"It's a broomstick" Harry said, with shock.

"That's not just a broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"But who-?" Harry started too questioned till I elbowed him and pointed my head to McGonagall.

After breakfast we all went our spread ways, Harry went to get ready for Quidditch, while Ron went to hang out with some friends, and Hermione and I went to the library. Big surprise.

"Hermione you don't think Harry will get hurt, right?" I questioned will finishing our potions homework.

"I don't think so, all the teacher will be there." Hermione stated not evening looking from her book. We continued to work in silence. Till it was time to for the Quidditch match to begin, once we were at the Quidditch pitch we quickly found Ron saving us a place by Hagrid.

"Hello, Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announced, as he did the players for both teams came flying out. The screaming and cheering became louder. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Both teams got into positions as Madam Hooch kicked the trunk open and balls came flying out.

"The Bludgers are up followed by the Golden snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee continued on, "The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" And the players started flying everywhere, while the game was going on Lee Jordan was announced everything that was going on. Between Ron and Lee I quickly understood what was going on. I looked across the stands to where the Slytherin were and they were cheering just like the rest of us and I couldn't understand why people thought they were sop mean and evil.

I released why when Marcus Flint on the Slytherin team hit a bludger at Oliver wood and it hit him and took him tumbling to the ground. And all of a sudden Gryffindor was two players down, with no one blocking the goals. I watched as Harry started flying towards something, it looked like the snitch. Then all of a sudden Harry's broom was twitching and jerking and trying to buck Harry off. Hermione elbowed me in the ribs and gave me Hagrid's binoculars and I saw Snape muttering a spell of some sort starting directly at Harry.

"It's Snape. He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked as Hermione started dragging me toward the stair underneath the stands.

"Leave it to us." And with that we were gone, under the stands, Hermione started running towards the section the Professors were seated at.

"Hermione, what are we going to do?" I asked, it wasn't like we could go up to him and politely ask him to stop cursing Harry's broom.

"Distract him." And finally when we reached the stop underneath the Professors Hermione crouched downed and pulled out her wan. She whispered the spell, "Lacarnum Inflamarae" And with that a bright spark of fire shoots out of Hermione's wand and set Snape's cloak on fire. We backed away from the fire, and heard someone yell 'Fire' and with that Snape knocked down not only himself but a few other Professors. With that Hermione and I walked back to our seats when we finally reached the stand, all we saw was Harry standing on the ground holding his stomach and looking like he was going to puke, when he opened his mouth the golden snitch popped out.

"He's got the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch." Lee announce, Madam Hooch fly into the middle of the field and blow her whistle and announce that, "Gryffindor wins!" the crowd erupted in cheers.

After everyone cleared the pitch quickly and Ron, Hermione, Harry and I followed Hagrid out to tell him about Snape and the dog.

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid questioned, he really didn't believe us and it was very annoying.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry shot back; he did have a point there. Hagrid looked astounded that we knew about the dog.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" I had to laugh here because who would name that three headed dog Fluffy that had to be the worst name ever.

"Fluffy?" Ron said

"That thing has a name?" Hermione questioned

"Of course he has a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met in a pub las' year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the - ?" Hagrid stopped as he was about to answer all of our questions.

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask anymore question! That's top-secret, that is."

"But Hagrid whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it." Harry begged, he really wasn't going to give this up.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid began but Hermione quickly shut him down,

"Teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." Today's events certainly seemed to have changed Hermione's mind about Snape.

"Now, you listen to me, all four of yeh. Yer meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry questioned, while Hagrid looked furious with himself and started off to his hut, muttering, "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that."

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked us, I didn't know and Ron and Hermione looked as if they didn't either. Well I have a feeling that we are about to spend a lot more time in the library looking for a Nicholas Flamel.


End file.
